Circle of Friend
by Zefanya Elric 15
Summary: Awal pertemuan yang biasa. Di atap sekolah, dengan nyanyian dan suara merdu dari gitar yang dimainkannya. Eren tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan gadis minim ekspresi yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. AU, school life. ErenMika. [Hiatus]


Circle of Friend

Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人 © Hajime Isayama

Lyrics © Circle of Friend by Kaji Yuuki

Warning: AU, school life! ErenMika! OOC, typo(s)! Fic tidak sesuai arti lagu!

Don't like don't read don't flame!

Enjoy!

.

.

Pria berkepala licin itu hanya berdiri sambil menyernyit tajam melihat remaja lelaki di depannya, yang dirasa sangat berani untuk balas menatapnya. Dia mendecih.

"Sudahlah. Aku muak menghadapimu. Sekarang, KELUAR DARI KELASKU!"

Remaja lelaki berambut cokelat itu malah meliriknya sinis, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas, tak lupa membanting pintu dengan sangat keras, sehingga dia yakin bahwa suaranya bisa terdengar oleh orang di ujung lorong sekalipun.

Pria botak bernama Keith Shardis itu kembali duduk di kursinya, menyandarkan diri dan memijit pelipisnya. Sungguh, setelah beberapa tahun dia menjabat posisi sebagai guru, baru kali ini dia merasa gagal. Gagal untuk mendidik satu murid saja.

.

~oOo~

Sementara itu, lelaki bernama Eren yang baru saja diusir dari kelasnya itu hanya berjalan-jalan santai di koridor sekolah, tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Matanya melirik ke sana kemari. Tidak ada orang.

Jelas saja. Saat ini masih jam pelajaran.

Dia menggaruk tengkuknya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini. Mau bolos juga tidak bisa. Yang ada, malah digrebek kepala sekolah. Maaf saja, meski dia sudah terlalu banyak membuat masalah, dia masih cukup waras untuk tidak menambahnya lagi.

"Apa sebaiknya aku ke atap saja, ya?" Dia akhirnya melangkah kakinya menuju tangga yang mengarah ke atap sekolah—meski dia tahu bahwa tempat itu tidak boleh dimasuki oleh siapapun. Tapi, jika tak terlihat oleh orang lain, maka takkan masalah, kan?

Meski dia mengatai dirinya waras, nyatanya dia tetap menambah pelanggarannya.

Maka, dengan sangat hati-hati supaya tak menimbulkan suara, dia meloncati rantai yang melintang di depan tangga sebagai segel. Segera dia berlari menuju atap.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang saat dia membuka—lebih tepatnya membanting—pintu. Atap sekolah sangatlah luas, dan tiap pinggirnya dibatasi oleh pagar tinggi dari besi yang ditengahnya dipasang kawat, guna mencegah kalau-kalau ada siswa yang berniat terjun—meski sebenarnya tempat ini tidak boleh dimasuki murid-murid.

"Ah, akhirnya bisa tenang juga."

Perlahan, Eren merebahkan tubuhnya ke lantai, dengan kedua tangan diselipkan di balik kepala bersurai cokelatnya. Kelopak matanya menutup perlahan, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menggelitiknya. Hanya sesaat.

Sebelum sebuah suara memasuki indra pendengarannya.

Suara itu cukup pelan, maka diapun menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Ikusen mono koosasuru michi de.."

Merdu, sangat merdu.

"Bokura wa deaetta.."

Bahasa apa itu?

"Hashagi attari fuzakeatari.."

Suaranya terdengar dekat. Dan juga, seperti ada suara alat musik yang mengiringinya. Mungkin gitar.

"Shita ano hi.."

Eren akhirnya membuka matanya dan sontak bangkit duduk. Matanya memindai ke segala penjuru, mencari sosok penyanyi barusan.

Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya.

Dia menengadah. Barulah dia menyadari bahwa, orang yang dicarinya ada di sana, sedang duduk di atas pagar, menghadap ke jalan raya. Dari belakang, dia menduga bahwa sosok ini adalah perempuan. Rambutnya yang pendek berwarna hitam kelam itu berkibar searah angin yang meniupnya. Di pangkuannya ada sesuatu yang cukup besar—sepertinya itu gitar. Eren memerhatikannya lagi dengan lebih seksama. Dia berpikir, apa gadis ini tidak takut dalaman roknya akan terlihat oleh orang di lantai bawah, kalau-kalau ada angin nakal yang mengibarkannya?

Merasa canggung, Eren akhirnya angkat bicara. "H-hei."

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya perlahan, dengan posisi kedua tangan masih memegang gitarnya. Iris obsidiannya mendarat tepat di iris emerald Eren. Pandangannya sungguh.. datar, dan… tidak bersemangat sedikitpun. Dan rasanya wajah ini, Eren mengenalnya.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanyanya. Singkat, padat, jelas.

"Kau.. sedang apa di sini?"

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan. "Hanya bersenang-senang. Kau sendiri?"

"Bolos. Aku diusir guruku dari kelas." Jawab Eren. Memalukan memang, apalagi wajah gadis ini sekarang seperti sedang menahan tawa. Sial. Sebagai lelaki, tentunya dia tidak pernah mau tampil mengecewekan di depan seorang gadis yang.. er.. cantik. Entahlah, Eren merasa gadis ini sangat sempurna, rambut hitam kelamnya, wajahnya, kulitnya yang putih bersih, agak berbeda dengannya.

"Oh, begitu."

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, dia kembali fokus pada gitarnya, memainkannya sebentar, lalu mendadak berhenti lagi.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Eren.

Hening sesaat. "Mikasa Ackerman." Lalu tanpa berkata apapun lagi, dia melompat turun, lalu melewati Eren menuju pintu.

Mikasa.. Ackerman?

.

~oOo~

"Mikasa Ackerman?"

"Ya, itu namanya." Jawab Eren sambil mengunyah bekal makan siangnya. Tangannya yang memegang sendok menunjuk temannya yang bersurai kuning. "Kau kenal dia?"

"Hmm.." si surai kuning mengelus dagunya, mengabaikan nasinya yang sudah mendingin. "Kalau tidak salah, anak kelas 1-C."

"Adik kelas, toh." Eren kembali fokus pada daging yang menjadi lauknya.

"Kudengar, dia itu orang Jepang. Ibunya asli Jepang, tapi ayahnya orang Jerman. Selama ini dia tinggal di Jepang, dan tahun ini dia pindah kemari. Sepertinya karena pekerjaan ayahnya." Jelasnya.

"Hei, Armin, apalagi informasi yang kau tahu tentangnya?" Eren mengunyah potongan daging yang disuapkannya ke mulutnya.

"Hee? Kau jadi seperti stalker, Eren. Memangnya kenapa, sih? Kau jatuh cinta dengannya?" goda Armin. Oh, jangan menilai dari tampang. Meski tampak alim, nyatanya Armin cukup jahil untuk menggoda orang yang mencari informasi darinya mengenai orang yang disukainya. Armin memang pintar, dan wawasannya luas, jadi jangan heran kalau dia dijadikan sumber informasi oleh seluruh murid.

Sementara Eren hanya menggeleng kecil dengan wajah yang merona merah. Eren memang tidak pandai berbohong.

Armin akhirnya melanjutkan, "Dia itu fisiknya lemah. Saat pelajaran, dia sering minta izin ke UKS. Tampaknya dia memiliki penyakit, tapi tidak mau memberitahu siapapun. Seperti kemarin, saat pelajaran bahasa Inggris di kelasnya, dia mendadak tak enak badan dan pergi ke UKS."

Bohong. Eren bisa menyimpulkan dengan cepat. Jelas-jelas kemarin gadis itu ada di atap bersamanya. Dasar pembolos.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nilai akademiknya?" tanya Eren. Hobi bolos gadis itu membuat Eren agak meragukan isi otaknya.

"Selalu di atas standar." Armin menjawab singkat.

Rasanya ada panah menusuk tubuh Eren. Sial, pantas saja dia suka bolos. Dia pasti sudah sangat pintar.

"Eren? Eren? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Rasanya Armin makin menjauh. Hiperbolis, memang.

"Wow, Eren kenapa?" pembicaraan mereka ternyata sejak tadi telah dicuri dengar oleh seorang lelaki tampan yang tingginya di atas rata-rata, Jean, dan seorang lelaki botak licin dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Tadi kudengar kalian bicara mengenai Mikasa. Memangnya dia kenapa?" si botak bernama Connie dengan seenaknya mengambil tempat duduk di samping Eren dan mencuri dagingnya. Mumpung ada kesempatan.

"Sepertinya Eren ingin pedekate dengannya." Jawab Armin. Mendadak Jean menyemburkan air putih yang diteguknya barusan.

"Pfft.. kau mau pedekate dengan Mikasa? Itu mustahil. Aku sudah pernah mencobanya," Jean meneguk air putihnya lagi, "dan hasilnya gagal total. Ditolak mentah-mentah."

"Yah, Mikasa itu agak penyendiri. Dia juga cukup sombong. Dia tidak mau berteman dengan anak-anak di kelasnya." Jawab Connie.

"Aku kan tidak seperti kalian." Eren tiba-tiba mendadak angkat bicara. "Aku yakin kalau aku pasti bisa."

Semua terdiam, lumayan kagum dengan kepercayaan diri Eren yang besar, walau rasanya terlalu berlebihan.

"Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang, sahabatku." Connie melambai-lambaikan saputangan putih yang didapatnya entah darimana. Dia lalu menoleh menatap Jean. "Aku bertaruh lima DM bahwa Eren takkan berhasil mendapatkan Mikasa!"

"Bagus juga idemu!" Jean mendadak menyeringai. "Aku bertaruh sepuluh DM. Eren takkan bisa! Ayo, Armin, kau juga ikutan."

"Eh? Tapi—"

"Ayolah. Hanya kali ini saja kok."

Armin berpikir sejenak. "K-kalau begitu, aku bertaruh tiga DM bahwa Eren pasti bisa!"

Jean dan Connie terpuruk. Sementara itu, Eren tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Terimakasih banyak, Armin. Kupastikan lima belas DM itu akan kau dapatkan." Serunya sambil bangkit dan berlari ke koridor. Dengan kepercayaan diri yang membara, bercampur semangat.

.

~oOo~

"Mikasa Ackerman?"

Eren mengangguk ketika gadis berambut pirang itu tengah berpikir. Dia sudah sampai di kelas 1-C, kelas Mikasa "Kalau tidak salah, dia tadi pergi ke arah tangga."

Ah. Otak Eren bisa langsung menangkap bahwa gadis itu pasti pergi ke atap.

"Oh, begitu, ya. Makasih banyak, ya."

Eren segera berlari secepat mungkin. Untungnya, di sekitar tangga yang menuju ke atap, tidak ada orang. Meski begitu, dia tetap menoleh ke kiri ke kanan sekedar untuk memastikan, Setelahnya, dia melompat dan berlari menaiki tangga.

Bingo. Eren menyeringai saat dilihatnya gadis itu tengah duduk di atas pagar, menghadap ke jalan raya, dengan bekal makanan di pangkuannya. Kali ini dia mengabaikan gitarnya yang tergeletak manis di lantai. Tangan kanannya memegang sumpit, sementara tangan kirinya mencengkram erat pagar, agar tidak jatuh.

Eren berlari mendekatinya, menimbulkan suara berisik yang membuat gadis itu menyadari bahwa dia tak sendiri.

"Ah, kau yang kemarin itu." Katanya singkat lalu kembali fokus pada bekalnya.

Kesal, Eren memanjat pagar dan duduk di samping gadis itu. "Begitukah cara bicaramu pada kakak kelasmu?"

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tak mengenalmu."

Eren mendengus. Jelas saja, kemarin gadis ini langsung pergi meninggalkannya, tanpa menanyakan nama ataupun kelasnya.

Menghela nafas panjang, Eren akhirnya menjawab, "Eren Jaeger, kelas 2-A. Kakak kelasmu." Eren sengaja menekankan kedua kata terakhir. Mungkin untuk memperkuat kesan bahwa dia lebih tua dan harus dihormati. Entahlah, tidak pernah ada yang tahu isi kepala seorang Eren Jaeger yang terkenal paling bermasalah di angkatannya.

"Ada perlu apa denganmu? Apa kamu mau menegurku karena memasuki kawasan terlarang ini?" Mikasa terkekeh, jelas sekali kalau gadis ini sedang menyindirnya. Seperti apapun, tampaknya gadis ini memang terlatih untuk merendahkan derajat seseorang, tak peduli itu kakak kelas sekalipun.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku.. penasaran denganmu." Eren bisa merasakan wajahnya panas. "Lagu yang kau nyanyikan kemarin itu indah sekali. Apa itu lagu kesukaanmu?"

Mikasa menggeleng. "Bukan."

"Jadi?"

"Itu adalah lagu yang selalu ibuku nyanyikan dulu, ketika aku masih kecil. Beliau juga mengajariku mengiringi lagu ini dengan gitar."

"Begitu, ya.. sekarang, di mana ibumu?"

"Sudah meninggal." Mikasa masih menjawabnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Nafas Eren tercekat. "Ma-maafkan aku!"

"Tidak apa, aku sudah terbiasa." Dia mengibaskan rambutnya. Pandangannya teralih pada kotak bekalnya yang sisa sedikit. Wajahnya agak sayu. "Yah, kurang lebih."

Eren terdiam. Perasaannya saja atau gadis ini memang sedang bersedih?

"Jadi, sekarang kau tinggal di mana?" Eren bertanya dengan pelan, takut akan menyinggungnya,

"Hanya sendirian. Ayahku juga sudah meninggal." Jawabnya. Segera dia mengemas kotak bekalnya dan turun dari pagar, meninggalkan Eren sendiri, yang termangu. Seluruh perkataan Mikasa berputar di benaknya, seolah menghantuinya.

Eren pun ikut turun dari pagar saat didengarnya bel berbunyi. Dan saat itulah dia menyadari sesuatu. Gitar gadis itu tertinggal. Segera Eren meraihnya dan berlari menuju menuruni tangga, tak memedulikan kemungkinan bahwa suara langkahnya akan terdengar oleh orang lain. Dia berlari di sepanjang koridor, menuju areal kelas satu.

"MIKASA!"

Gadis itu menoleh, mendengar namanya dipanggil saat dia akan membuka pintu kelasnya.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya singkat.

Eren mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku ingin mengantar ini, gitarmu… tadi ketinggalan di at—hmmmf!"

Entah apa, Mikasa mendadak menutup mulut Eren ketika berpasang-pasang mata melirik mereka. "Ja-jangan keras-keras."

"Kenapa?" bisik Eren.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalau aku sering bermain gitar dan bernyanyi di atap." Mikasa memelankan suaranya. "Aku.. malu."

Eren terkekeh. Lucu sekali gadis ini. Memangnya kenapa kalau orang-orang tahu kalau dia bisa bermain gitar? Untuk apa malu?

"Baiklah. Tapi, ada syaratnya." Eren menyeringai, membuat Mikasa merasakan firasat buruk. "Aku ingin selalu bersamamu."

Uh, cerdiknya Eren. Dia memanfaatkan kelemahan orang demi keinginannya. Sementara itu, Mikasa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya syarat yang diberikan Eren agak sedikit memalukan. Tapi, daripada rahasianya terbongkar… apa boleh buat.

"B-baiklah. Kalau kau bisa memegang perkataanmu." Jawab Mikasa, yang mendadak merasa wajahnya panas.

"Tenanglah. Lelaki takkan melanggar janjinya!" tegas Eren. Lalu tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, dia menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya, sambil membawa gitar Mikasa.

Sementara Mikasa bergeming. Aneh, padahal biasanya dia selalu berusaha menjaga jarak dengan orang lain. Tapi, entah kenapa, sekarang dia tidak merasakan keberatan sedikitpun walau dia harus selalu bersama dengan Eren—yang dalam artian lainnya ialah:

Pacaran.

.

TBC

.

A/N: Er,, halo, para pembaca sekalian :) Saya kembali lagi dengan fic ErenMika. Entahlah, saya enggak bisa meninggalkan pairing ini (OTP sih). Dan maaf Mikasanya OOC banget ._.

Soal cerita,, hem, ini hanya terinspirasi saat mendengar lagu Circle of Friend-nya Kaji Yuuki. Gak ada hubungannya dengan arti. Sebenarnya saya mau buat ini berdasarkan arti lagunya, tapi saya gak tahu ._. tiap kali googling tetap gak ada translationnya. Jadi, yah, beginilah :D

Kemungkinan ini akan jadi twoshot, tapi kalau saya lagi minat, bisa jadi multichap ._. tergantung mood saya deh #dihajar reader.

.

Oya, latar tempat fic ini adalah Jerman. DM itu mata uang Jerman (info hasil googling)

.

Berniat meninggalkan review?


End file.
